<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing Pleasures by MrAnonArtemis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543442">Growing Pleasures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis'>MrAnonArtemis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Teenagers, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:02:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Jake take their relationship to the next level in a very public way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn the Human &amp; Jake the Dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Growing Pleasures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was a commission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day in the Candy Kingdom. Another day for potential adventures with truly uncertain endings. Or at least this would be the case if Finn were in any sort of mood for adventuring beyond the realms of talking candy people. Sadly, this was not the case for today. As Finn stared deep into his cup of sugar-infested coffee, he couldn’t help but be confused by the complete lack of inspiration coursing through his being at that very moment.<br/>	“Your drink giving you a bad look?” quipped the voice of Jake.<br/>	Finn shook his head a bit as he was broken from his stupor. Looking up, he found the wide-eyed dog smirking at him from across the table. “What?” Finn asked as he was finally brought back out from the recesses of his confused thoughts.<br/>	Jake shrugged. “You seemed to be having a staring contest with your coffee. Hope I didn’t interrupt anything.”<br/>	Finn shook his head again before rubbing the back of his head, his face turning slightly red throughout. “Uh…no. I was just…thinking.”<br/>	“Thinking about our next adventure?!” Jake suddenly looked way more excited.<br/>	Finn immediately felt even worse. He’d hate to disappoint his friend but, in his core, he knew that adventure held no place on that day’s schedule. “No…just thinking,” Finn responded simply.<br/>	Jake’s body almost seemed to deflate slightly upon hearing Finn’s reply. “Gotcha. So…thinkin’ about what?”<br/>	Finn shrugged. “I dunno. Just thinking.”<br/>	Jake took a hearty swig of his own cup of joe before leaning back in his chair slightly. “You’ve been thinkin’ a lot lately. You seem to have a lot on your mind.”<br/>	Finn’s gaze began to drift once again, scanning over the moderately busy café they were in. Citizens of the Candy Kingdom continued to go about their day around them, their faces full of bliss and joy with seemingly no worries of their own to deal with. “I guess,” Finn said.<br/>	“You guess? Dude, I’ve been wearing tighty-whities all morning and you haven’t even noticed.”<br/>	Finn’s gaze returned to Jake. It was as the dog had said. The usually naked dog was now clad in an almost-glowing pair of tighty-whities. The boy was immediately left confused. He was used to seeing his best friend completely naked before and he had never felt wrong about it. Though, of course, Jake’s transformative powers which enabled him to hide the less that safe-for-public bits definitely had helped with that. But, now, seeing his friend clad in the single undergarment was enough to really start making him feel something weird.<br/>Finn couldn’t help but let his eyes drift to the dog’s crotch, where a noticeable bulge was present. The human felt his entire body shiver at the sight. Finn could feel his heart start to race as he took in the whole situation. Jake was in undies. Jake wasn’t hiding his privates underneath. Jake was letting it hang. Jake was truly almost naked right in front of him.<br/>“Why are…you wearing those?” Finn asked. He had almost asked Jake about letting his true privates hang free underneath the clothing but he had caught himself from going down that road.<br/>Jake shrugged obnoxiously, a clear attempt to mock Finn for his earlier motions. “Just felt like a tighty-whitey kind of day. You know?” the dog explained.<br/>Finn shook his head. “I guess I know…or maybe not.”<br/>“Well you know what I know, Finn?” Jake’s eyes seemed to hone directly onto Finn with an unnerving aura of seriousness. “I think you’re dealing with some things and are trying to avoid talking about them.”<br/>“Oh really?” Finn asked as he placed his head in his hand. “Are you a mind-reader now too, Jake?”<br/>“Nope.” Jake shook his head. “But I am a good listener…and a good reader.” Jake winked at Finn.<br/>Finn’s eyes darted around the café. A great sense of uneasiness was beginning to take hold. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Finn asked as he felt his voice crack a little.<br/>“Ugh.” An obviously-annoyed Jake rubbed the bridge of his nose before continuing. “I know what’s going on with ya. I’ll admit that I didn’t know for a while. But that night I came across ya fappin’ definitely explained it loud and clear.”<br/>Finn felt his entire body freeze. He quickly looked around the café to see if anyone else had heard. Thankfully, they all continued to go about their day. He turned back to Jake with a horrified look on his face. “What?!”<br/>“Our place ain’t that small, Finn. I heard you that night. Saw ya too. Damn you were going at it. I was pretty impressed.” Jake snickered a little. Finn could only remain tense and quiet as Jake continued. “I was gonna just leave ya be and forget I found anything until I heard you calling my name. That…definitely cleared some things up.”<br/>Finn’s eyes darted back and forth before focusing on Jake. “Uh…that…wasn’t what it sounded like?”<br/>Jake raised an eyebrow. “Really, Finn? We’ve known each other for all these years and you couldn’t even come to me about your feelings?”<br/>Finn let out a great exhale and slumped in his chair a bit. “If you’re gonna ask, I can’t remember when I started feeling those…feelings about you. I just remember it suddenly being very nice imagining you during my…ahem…alone time,” Finn explained.<br/>Jake shook his head a little a smiled. “Jeez, don’t look so down about it. It almost looks like you hate being attracted to this perfection.” Jake began to obnoxiously flex his arms, allowing them to transform into flaccid noodles as he did.<br/>Finn couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, straightening up in his seat as he did. “Sorry. I just didn’t want to make things awkward with ya, dude.”<br/>Jake returned his arms to normal and stared straight into Finn’s eyes. “Dude, you acting out of it for a while now is more awkward to me than you admitting that you want to take my enlarged red rocket up your ass.”<br/>Finn felt his entire body run cold once again. “What?!”<br/>Jake leaned back in his seat again. “Remember, I said that I’m a good reader too. After I found out about your feelings, I decided to peek a little into your diary. See if you mentioned me. And…yep…there was a lot in there, for sure. Hehe.”<br/>“Dude!” Finn hissed. “That’s so not cool! That’s such an invasion of privacy!”<br/>Jake shrugged. “Sure. But maybe you should put your secrets in a better hiding place next time.”<br/>Finn crossed his arms and pouted. “Ugh. Come on, Jake.”<br/>Jake waved one of his hands about. “Don’t worry, I didn’t read about anything else. Only the recent stuff about me. And, I gotta say, a lot of it was pretty hot.”<br/>Finn began to relax. Though, at the same time, he could feel his face growing incredibly hot. “Wait…what?”<br/>Jake winked at Finn. “Yeah, gotta admit, it was some pretty good writing in there. The things you would have me do to ya. Got me so hot I actually did some fappin’ to it myself.”<br/>“You…you did?” Finn started to feel his entire body growing hot. A great stiffening began to occur at his crotch. Though he was so focused on Jake’s words that he dared not look away from the revealing dog.<br/>“Hearing and reading about your feelings about me, it honestly got me thinking about how I felt about you, dude. About all the things we’ve been through. All the times we swam together, bathed together, been stripped together. What we’ve seen of each other.” Jake’s smile became incredibly warm as he rambled on. Finn’s breathing became incredibly slow and hot. A heavy feeling had overcome his entire body. Something he only recalled experiencing in private. Yet, feeling these sensations in the middle of public somehow made this rising horniness within him feel that much more intense. “You’ve got a pretty great form, dude, ain’t gonna lie. Gotta say that my favorite was on page 341. The scenario with me growing behind ya.” Finn clutched the table as he listened to Jake’s words. He could feel his cock twitching about wildly in his pants. “Just putting it up against ya. Ready to do some damage.” Finn bit his lip. His gaze honed in on the somewhat jiggling bulge at Jake’s brief-covered crotch. “Just getting big enough for you demand at me to shove in. Good shit, dude.”<br/>Finn’s body couldn’t take it anymore. His entire form shook as the pressure building inside him throughout all of Jake’s spiel finally broke. “Oh-Ah!” Finn gasped as a quick, hands-free load of jizz shot forth out of his rock-hard member. Glancing down, he watched as the pitched tent in his pants throbbed. A single wet spot at the top gradually grew wider and wider with each throb of the pole. When it was done, Finn turned his attention back to Jake.<br/>Jake was looking at Finn with wide eyes. “Dude…did you just-”<br/>“Yep,” Finn quickly replied with a shameful nod. “Right in my pants.”<br/>Jake, to Finn’s surprise, looked more impressed than disgusted. “Damn, dude. No hands either? That’s a gift!”<br/>Finn couldn’t help but smile a little. “Well…you were describing what I wrote so well…guess I got a little excited.”<br/>Jake looked around. His eyes honed in on a spot outside of the café for the briefest of moments before reaching into one of his brief’s pockets and pulling out some money. He then slammed it onto the table and stood up. “Come on, dude. We’re taking care of this now,” Jake announced before aggressively taking hold of Finn’s arm.<br/>“Jake?!” Finn gasped as he was pulled up from his chair and out of the café. Finn tried to cover up the stain on his crotch as much as he could as Jake led him across the street. Some passing citizens seemed to notice the awkward scene while others continued about their day. Finn looked ahead to see that Jake was leading him towards the stage nearby. The little outside auditorium was empty at the time. Finn had no time to ask any further questions before Jake pulled him down the steps and towards the covered stage. Jake gave Finn one last pull before they disappeared behind the front curtain.<br/>The backstage area, while enclosed, was lit up by sunlight passing through high up openings in the ceiling. The entire area was completely empty. Nothing but unused props for shows and plays and a gradually growing layer of dust was present in the area aside from Finn and Jake.<br/>“Jake…why did you take me back here?” Finn asked as he looked around. Finn froze as he turned to face Jake. The front fly of the dog’s briefs was now open. Finn first took notice of the swaying, juicy balls as they moved in sync with Jake’s breathing. Next was the throbbing and piercing red rocket. Finn had only seen Jake’s uncensored package on a few occasions. But with his current thoughts running through his head, it truly was a masterpiece to behold for the human.<br/>“Heh. Like what you see?” Jake asked with a smirk.<br/>Finn nodded his head. “Yeah…I think I do. Very much.”<br/>“That’s good. It’s why I decided to just let it all hang under these briefs. I hoped you would notice and eventually just admit on your own. But damn you get kinda dumb when you’re worried. Ha-ha!”<br/>Finn laughed a little in agreement. “Yeah…I guess I do.”<br/>“But, anyway, to business!” Jake suddenly reached forward and took a hold of Finn’s pants. The human had no time to react before the dog had perfectly pantsed him, underwear and all. Finn looked down at his messy, yet still-erect, penis. A string of semen had connected his cock head to his own underwear for a short amount of time before snapping away into nothing. Jake placed his hands on his hips and smiled proudly. “There! Now we both have our dicks out!”<br/>“Yeah…I…I can see that.”<br/>Jake, seeming to notice Finn’s complicated feelings at the moment, paused and gave a more caring smile. “Hey. Listen, dude. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. I just though that, with everything you’ve been dealing with, it might do you…and me…some good to just…get all this fucking insanity out of our systems.” Jake took a step closer to the frozen Finn. “Are…are you alright, dude?”<br/>From Jake’s confirmation of what was happening, Finn immediately felt himself road back to life. He quickly kicked his dirty pants and underwear off the rest of his legs and scooted them aside. “I’m ready to try anything with you, dude!” Finn announced with the biggest smile he could remember giving in quite some time.<br/>“Great! Because I know exactly what I want to try!” Jake announced. The dog suddenly grabbed the human and pushed him up against the nearby wall. Finn let out a great groan as everything around him suddenly smelled entirely of Jake. He often forgot how much strength his friend had. In times like these, Finn was grateful to have such a dominant force in his life. “You alright with this, Finn?”<br/>“Yeah!” Finn nodded quickly in response. “I’m more than alright!”<br/>“Hehe. Good!” Jake suddenly slapped his cock right up against Finn’s butt cheeks. Finn froze as soon as he felt the girth of the rocket slide between his virgin pillows. “Let’s make that one diary entry of yours into a reality, shall we?”<br/>“Oh gosh, dude, YES!” Finn replied happily as he felt Jake’s hands start to move along his body. His cock was back at full attention and trembling something fierce as he took in every aspect of his friend’s powerful grip over him. He couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as Jake took hold of both of his cheeks. Finn pressed his hands and arms up against the wall as Jake began to massage his butt cheeks like thick mounds of pizza dough. All the while, Jake started to slowly thrust his heated member back and forth between the fleshy hills. “Oh…Jake!”<br/>“Finn…fuck…this ass of yours…I never realized how awesome it is!”<br/>“Heh. Every true adventurer has to have a good butt, Jake,” Finn joked. Though he was immediately cut off again by another moan. He could feel the member between his cheeks grow in width by just a little. But that little bit of growth was more than enough to start pushing him towards the edge once again. “Keep this up and I’m gonna cum again, Jake.”<br/>“Heh. Well that’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Jake suddenly leaned forward and put his mouth up against Finn’s ear. “Besides, we’re both gonna be cumming multiple times today.”<br/>Jake’s words only made Finn’s body shiver that much more as Jake continued to hotdog his cheeks, gradually growing the width of his cock with every other motion. “Oh…Jake…you’re getting so big,” Finn said as he continued to relish in the feeling of Jake’s slowly growing cock.<br/>“And there’s more growing to be done, dude. Hehe,” Jake said as he made his thrusting just a little faster. “I’m gonna wanna get one out before I get to big to be wrapped up in these cheeks of yours.”<br/>“Oh yeah, dude, go ahead!” Finn’s entire body was really shaking as he felt Jake’s hot breath press up against the back of his neck. He gasped as he suddenly felt his own shirt being ripped. “Hey! Jake!”<br/>“Sorry, Finn. I’ll get ya a new shirt later.” Jake was quick in ripping away Finn’s shirt completely and tossing the remnants aside. He then regained his grip on Finn’s cheeks, lovingly wrapping them around his shaft before entering a vigorous cycle of rutting. “I just…ah…need to see…AH…your bare back…oh gosh…covered in my…Ah…CUM!”<br/>Jake lurched forward into Finn and Finn’s entire body pressed ever further into the wall. “Oh, Jake!” Finn cried out as he felt the throbbing, hot cock within his anal valley send a hot plume of jizz all over his vulnerable back. It was a hot mess indeed. The greatest that Finn had ever been caught in. “Fuck…Jake.” Finn reared his head back as he shot his second load of the day in response, coating the lower wall with his seed.<br/>As the final vibrations of his orgasm washed over, Jake gave Finn’s bouncy butt a loving slap on each cheek. “Damn, Finn. If this is what your cheeks do to me, I can’t wait to get inside ya,” Jake announced as he continued to mold his hands through Finn’s cheeks.<br/>“Ah…well…what are you waiting for?” Finn asked with a smirk as he recovered from his most recent climax. “Get inside me already!”<br/>“Oh? But I’m not done growing for ya, dude.”<br/>Finn shook once again as he felt Jake’s cock begin to grow even bigger. Jake continued to thrust his member back and forth within Finn’s mountains as he allowed himself to grow larger and larger. Finn bit his lip as the combined sensations of Jake’s hot mess rolling down his back and Jake’s rod growing ever larger made him terribly hard once again. Finn’s could feel himself growing weak in the knees from all the excitement, his limbs began to instinctively move up the wall as he found himself bending ever more in order to prepare for the inevitable penetration.<br/>Jake started coating his growing dick in spit and semen, the mixture simultaneously began to lubricate Finn’s ass. “I’m gonna make this dick perfectly large for ya, Finn,” Jake explained as he continued his motions. “I’m gonna give you a fuck that you’re gonna dream of whenever you jack off in the future.”<br/>“Yes, Jake! Please!” Finn begged as he took hold of a lever above himself for support.<br/>“You like them big. So how am I doing so far?” Jake began to slowly lower his lubricated dick. With each thrust, he became closer and closer to having his cock head meet the threshold to Finn’s virgin anus.<br/>“You’re doing great, Jake.”<br/>“But I can give you bigger.” Jake’s cock started to enlarge even faster. “How’s that?”<br/>“Oh! So big…more!”<br/>“Hehe. I’ll give you more, dude.” Jake spread Finn’s cheeks wide apart. He started to slowly press his cock head up against the human’s butthole. As he did, he enlarged his penis that much more.<br/>“That’s it!” Finn said with delight as his hold on the lever above grew even tighter. “Put it in!”<br/>Jake chuckled a bit and licked his lips. “Just give me a few seconds, Finn. I think you deserve more meat,” Jake said as he started to grow his penis even more.<br/>Finn felt his heart race. A cold sweat started to roll down his body as he felt the enlarging member start to poke its way into him. “Jake…that’s big enough.”<br/>Jake shook his head. “Nope. We can go bigger!” Jake continued to let his cock grow as he pushed even harder into Finn’s resistant backside.<br/>“Jake!” Finn protested as the lever he was holding onto suddenly came down. A great series of groans and mechanical noises rang out throughout the area as the curtain to the stage began to rise. “What…oh no!”<br/>The curtain rose incredibly quickly, casting a bright sea of sunlight into the shadowy backstage area. Passersby came to a halt just in time to see the hidden show behind the curtain quickly being revealed to all. An icy cold washed over Finn as he found him and Jake in the very center of everyone’s gaze.<br/>Jake turned back to face the crowd of hundreds of eyes now staring at them directly. The horny dog simply gave a big smile and waved. “Morning, folks! Just getting ready to fuck Finn back here with my massive dick. Not much else to see, I’m afraid!” the dog announced to the world at large.<br/>“JAKE!” Finn hissed, his face turning bright red and his whole body seizing up. Though he wasn’t sure if this were from the public exposure or from the still-growing nick poking up against his anus.<br/>“Eh, whatever. We’ve come this far, Finn. Might as well give them a show. Besides, you still seem pretty hard about it from the looks of things.”<br/>This was true. Finn was feeling harder than ever before. His face still beet red, he quickly shook it in protest. “That’s from your dick riding up my butt, not the people-AH!” Finn let out a great cry as he felt Jake’s penis finally slide a little bit into his butthole. Every part of his backside started to scream at him. This invader was so huge. So thick. So overpowering. The rest of Finn’s worries almost seemed to disappear instantly to be replaced by Jake’s dominating presence over him.<br/>“You see, this is all that matters right now, dude. Not them. Us. Nothing out there. Everything up in here,” Jake said almost lovingly as he pushed just a little further into Finn.<br/>“Oh, Jake!” Finn cried out as his cock sent out its third load for the day.<br/>“Damn, I’m gonna make you a cumming machine today. Ha-ha!” Jake laughed a bit as Finn’s body shook within his grasp. “Now let’s keep on going, shall we?”<br/>Jake proceeded to continue his slow yet first thrusting into Finn’s ass. He wasn’t determined in shoving all of himself into the boy just yet. The dog was clearly focused on savoring every stage of the process. The dog slapped his own ass for the entertainment of the onlookers before taking hold of the human’s cheeks once more.<br/>The dog’s hands moved through the anal flesh like butter. Spreading them apart. Pushing them together. Lathering them in the cum and saliva mixture just rolling down the boy’s back. Finn, meanwhile, could only continue to remain pressed up against the wall and bent as he felt his best friend completely and utterly explore every aspect of his backside pleasure.<br/>“Let’s go a little bigger,” Jake said as he enlarged his cock yet again.<br/>“Ah! JAKE!” Finn screamed out in pleasured pain as he felt the tip of the cock grow even bigger within him.<br/>“Hmm…maybe a bit too big,” Jake said in an almost mocking tone. “I’ll rethink this. Jake then suddenly pulled what little had been shoved into Finn back out and slapped it across Finn’s cheeks.<br/>A sudden dread completely Finn. He had never felt such a sensation before. It was worse that the shame he felt prior to admitting his true feelings to Jake. It was worse than being exposed in front of the entire town. It felt almost as if a piece of him had been removed. A piece of him that he truly hadn’t appreciated to the fullest until it was gone. As Finn came to fully analyze the scene he was caught in the middle of, he couldn’t help but admit to himself that, in spite of his pain and fears, he had loved having that painfully large dick inside of him. It was beyond his comfort zone. It was beyond anything he had ever previously expected to be prepared for. This was true, irrefutable lust coursing through ever part of his being. He needed that dick back. And he needed it now.<br/>“Jake…please…put it back inside me,” Finn begged under his breath as sweat poured down his dirtied form.<br/>Jake paused, his eyes glistening in the reflecting morning sun. “Sorry, Finn. But what was that?” he asked in an almost mocking tone.<br/>“I said put it back in! Keep thrusting until it’s in!” Finn ordered as he turned back to face his friend and the now wonderfully large prick attached to him. “As big as you can make it for me. As large as you want it to be so it can completely destroy me! Give it to me! I want all of your giant meat inside of me!”<br/>Jake began to scratch his chin. “I dunno. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or hurt you-”<br/>“I don’t care about any of that! Just start putting that dick into me now!”<br/>Jake smiled at his lusty friend and gladly began to follow suit. “Okay! Calm down, dude. The dick is going back in,” Jake said as he angled his massive penis perfectly.<br/>Finn clutched on the wall as he eagerly waited for the prick’s return. As soon as he felt the tip press back up against his anus, an explosion of ecstasy flowed through his body like never felt previously. Finn’s tongue fell out as Jake began to lovingly thrust his cock up against the receptive anus.<br/>Jake started to give long, hot breaths as he continued to enlarge his member with each thrust. Finn was so eager, so completely lost in this world, that he cared not for the dedicated onlookers now observing the lusty scene. Some had even started to pleasure themselves at the sight. But, again, none of them mattered. All that mattered was Finn and Jake.<br/>“Woah…now this is a cock worthy for your buttery ass, Finn,” Jake said as he stroked his grown member. Tears of pain and joy rolled down Finn’s face as he came to terms with the gargantuan invader he had invited to push further into him.<br/>From what Finn could feel, Jake’s penis was now large enough to extend all the way up to his chin. It was also nearly about as half as thick as Finn’s body. A monstrous beast that left many in the crowd gasping and moaning with awe.<br/>“You ready, Finn? You ready for this meat?” Jake asked as he shoved just a little further into Finn.<br/>Finn bit his lip and nodded. “Uh-huh! Give it to me, Jake! Give all of your dick to me!” Finn pleaded. The boy reached one hand back and placed it atop one of Jake’s hands that was still lovingly massaging one of his cheeks like dough. “Please, Jake…shove it all in!”<br/>Jake licked his lips and tightened his grip on Finn’s butt. “Consider your wish granted, dude,” Jake said with a smile as he finally began his serious penetration of Finn.<br/>As the rest of the cock started to slide in, Finn experience a joint marriage of pure pleasure and persistent pain that went beyond mere words. Finn had heard of people having spiritual awakenings. Even during sex. Though he could never really fathom such events. But as Jake’s massive cock slid its way ever so roughly into his anal cavity, Finn found himself truly understanding the phenomenon.<br/>Jake let out a great, feral groan of his own as he shoved more and more of his enlarged cock into Finn. “Oh shit, Finn!” the dog moaned as his tongue hung loose. “You doing okay, dude?”<br/>“Just…just keep pushing in! I want it all, Jake!” Finn pleased as his sense of the world began to melt away. The cries and moans of pleasure and shock from the growing show crowd seemed to disappear. All Finn’s mind was capable at this moment was focusing on Jake’s penetration of him. “Ah!” Finn let loose another load of jizz onto the wall as Jake shoved in just a little bit further.<br/>“Fuck…this ass. Finn, you’re incredible,” Jake stated as he continued to move further and further into his best friend.<br/>“And you’re amazing, Jake. Thank you…for doing this with me,” Finn said between heavy breaths.<br/>"Hey...it’s more than my pleasure, dude.” Jake reared his head back and howled as more than half of his cock slid into Finn’s hole.<br/>“OH GOSH!” Finn cried out again as yet another climax rocked his body. “It’s so big! It keeps making me cum!”<br/>“I’m almost in, Finn! We’re so close!”<br/>“I’m so close again-AH OH FUCK!”<br/>A couple more successive streams of cum shot out of Finn as Jake forced even more of his member into the boy. “Almost…in,” Jake groaned loudly.<br/>The crowd of onlookers began to cheer, encouraging the unbelievable penetration being attempted. “ALL THE WAY! ALL THE WAY! ALL THE WAY!” the crowd cheered as Jake thrusted harder and deeper with every breath and throb.<br/>Both Jake and Finn gave heart groans as Jake succeeded to pushing in most of the shaft through Finn’s butthole. “We’re almost done, Finn. We just…AH…we just have the knot!” Jake announced.<br/>Finn’s eyes widened. He already felt so full. So stretched. So pushed beyond all of his previous limits that his mind could barely contemplate the possibility of adding a giant dog’s knot onto all of that. “Oh fuck…the knot,” Finn said as his mouth started to drool something terrible. No matter what his instincts were telling him, his heart was telling him that he needed this. “Put it in, Jake!” Finn started to whine and plead in a way that made Jake tense up something fierce. “Fucking knot me, Jake!”<br/>The crowd began to join in as well. “KNOT HIM! KNOT HIM! KNOT HIM! KNOT HIM!” the crowd cheered from all around.<br/>“Alright, alright! I’m doing it! I’m fucking doing it!” Jake snapped as he dug his feet into the ground and his fingers into Finn’s doughy cheeks. Jake let out a massive howl as his knot began to gradually slide into Finn’s ass, stretching the walls of the anus far beyond its previous reaches.<br/>“OH!” cried Jake.<br/>“MY!” cried Finn.<br/>“KNOT!” cried the crowd.<br/>The knot slid into Finn with a loud popping sound that seemed to echo throughout the entire auditorium. There was a moment of silence as everyone processed what had just transpired. “Holy shit they did it!” cried one of the onlookers before everyone cheered.<br/>Finn and Jake let out a perfectly in-sync cry of pleasure. Holding tightly onto Finn’s cheeks, Jake began to thrust the full length of his member back and forth within the fleshy cavern. Finn could barely speak as he felt all of Jake’s length wrecking every span of space within him.<br/>“Oh, Finn…this…this is amazing!” Jake announced as he properly rutted away at Finn’s ass.<br/>“Oh, Jake…you…you’re amazing!” Finn cried back as drool dropped out of his open mouth.<br/>“Heh. I’ve always known that.” Jake couldn’t help but snicker as he continued to thoroughly destroy all of Finn’s innards.<br/>There was no break to be had. Neither were sure they could stop the passionate fucking even if they wanted to. Finn continued to spray out minute-by-minute orgasms. The usually dusty wall was being thoroughly cleansed with a shower of Finn’s semen.<br/>“I love you, Jake!” Finn managed to say at one brief period between orgasms.<br/>“Love ya too, dude!” Jake said back as his cock started to heat up terribly deep within Finn. “I’m gonna blow my load all over your insides!”<br/>“Ah! Yes! Give it to me! Keep giving it to me!”<br/>Jake reared his head back and slapped both sides of Finn’s ass before letting go of his second load, this time deep within Finn. Finn broke the lever off the wall as he pulled down on it. Another series of back-to-back orgasms escaped his body as he felt Jake’s cock continue to fill him up.<br/>Jake’s first orgasm wasn’t even finished before he had returned to wrecking Finn’s butt. Finn pressed himself into the wall, reaching for anything to grab onto in some attempt to help him process all the feelings he was experiencing. His entire body shined of sweat and semen. The air smelled of Jake. His ears were filled with the sounds of his and Jake’s own heavy breathing and moans with the distant chorus of horny observers. <br/>Finn wasn’t sure how much of this he could take. But he didn’t want it to stop. If this moment symbolized the rest of his existence, he would be more than happy.<br/>“I love you! I love you! I love you!” Finn proceeded to continue crying out between each heavy thrust from his best friend. “I love it! I love it! I love it! Love! Love! Love! I! I! I!” Finn’s words quickly faded away into a useless mix of garble.<br/>There was no need to Finn to speak words, for Jake could definitely understand the true meaning of his cries. “I’m gonna fill ya one more time, dude,” Jake said before wrapping his arms around the weak boy’s body. “Take one more from me, Finn! Just! One! More!” Jake broke his words up between each of his thrusts. Finn’s entire body swung around like a rag doll and the dog’s dick continued to sap every ounce of strength from him. “Gonna cum again, Finn! Gonna fill you up again!” Jake pressed as deep into Finn as he could. “Take all of me, Finn! Take all of my cum! Take! It! ALL!”<br/>Jake let out his greatest howl yet before shooting another massive load of jizz deep into Finn. Finn had no strength left to cry out. He could only merely sit atop his friend’s cock and absorb every glorious drop of juice into him. “Thank you, Jake,” Finn managed to say weakly as the final throbs of Jake shook his core. There was a quiet moan from the human as his own cock twitched for a final time, sending out a couple last spurts of orgasm juice.<br/>Jake let out a great sigh as he proceeded to shrink his cock back to normal size. Once the shrinkage had completed, there was little effort needed in pulling the red rocket out of the boy’s hole. Jake placed Finn on the floor and stepped back to admire his work.<br/>Finn’s anus left gloriously gape with a river of semen constantly pouring forth from its depths. Jake stepped aside and presented the glorious gape to the crowd, who reacted with a chorus of delight and shock. Jake took a bow.<br/>Finn, exhausted from that morning’s events, watched from between his legs as the crowd took in what he and Jake had done. With the holy juices of Jake still coursing through him, Finn blacked out and fell into the best sleep abyss of his life.<br/>________________________________________<br/>	Finn awoke to find his butt feeling incredibly cold. As his vision returned to normal, he could tell that he was back home. Had it all been a dream?<br/>	“You’re awake!” said the happy voice of Jake. Finn turned to see a smiling Jake looking down at him. He was still wearing his white briefs though it was clear he had transformed his private bits away as he usually did. “All of that happened, by the way, in case you’re thinking that was all a dream.”<br/>	“Okay…good,” Finn replied with a smile. “I’m glad it wasn’t a dream.” There was suddenly a quick slap across Finn’s face. He looked up to see Princess Bubblegum standing over him. “Ow! Princess?!”<br/>	“That’s what you get for disturbing the peace!” Princess Bubblegum stated with a mild pout. Finn watched as she walked away and towards the center of the room. She turned around to face the both of them. Finn could tell that she was blushing terribly so he wasn’t sure if she was more impressed or angry with them. “I’m happy that you two…worked things out. Jake explained everything.”<br/>	Finn turned to Jake. “How long have I been out?” he asked.<br/>	“About a day. Plenty of time to get an earful on the Princess for both of us,” Jake explained.<br/>	“Though I should give it to you again!” the Princess snapped while still blushing. “Again, I’m glad you both sorted out your problems…but, for future reference, could you sort out such issues away from public eyes?”<br/>	Jake shrugged his shoulders. “No problem but, from what I remember, the Kingdom sure enjoyed the show,” he stated plainly.<br/>	“I know. I was there to oversee the cleaning of the…ahem…messes.”<br/>	Jake looked quite impress. “Very nice.”<br/>	“I’ll give you both a pass since, thankfully, no children witnessed the event. But do that again and I’m castrating both of you personally.”<br/>	“Yes, Princess! Will never happen again!” Finn said as he wrapped himself further into the blanket covering him.<br/>	“Good!” the Princess said with a simple nod. “Well…have a good day then!” She then stormed out of the nearby door.<br/>	“Jeez. We really caused a mess, Jake,” Finn stated.<br/>	Jake nudged Finn lightly. “Damn right we did. It was a lot of fun,” he said with a chuckle.<br/>	Finn nodded. “Yeah…it was.”<br/>	Jake cuddled up next to Finn and sighed. “So…when do you wanna go again?”<br/>	Finn laughed and said, “Let’s wait until my ass has recovered, Jake.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>